


No Going Back

by CWMaddy



Series: Killer Frost: Too Cool To Care [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst....I guess?, Barry finds out, But they're high enough, Caitlin doesn't know how to cope, Caitlin is going all loner-like, F/M, Hurt!Barry, Killer Frost - Freeform, The feels aren't too high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets back to S.T.A.R. Labs after the tsunami incident; Caitlin is fearful that she'll injure her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2!!! Yay! Since Cisco is dead, who do you think should come up with "Killer Frost"? Should Caitlin, or should Iris or Joe or someone make an absentminded comment about a "Killer Frost endangering the city"? I'd love your feedback, and enjoy!

"Caitlin? Caitlin!" Barry called, standing alone in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs. 

He had been able to stop Mardon's tsunami, and get Joe to the hospital. However, when Mardon realized that he had been defeated, he ran. Barry had two options: get Joe help as quickly as possible, or go after Mardon. The former seemed more plausible at the time. So now Mark was out there, and there was no telling when he would be back. 

So now, here he was. Looking for Caitlin after she had called him in a frantic state. He felt bad for brushing her off, but what was he supposed to do? After calling out her name for a few more minutes, Barry finally caught sight of Dr. Snow. She was walking slowly towards him, her face neutral but her eyes were filled with grim horror. 

"Caitlin? What's wrong?" He asked, rushing up to her worriedly. 

"I-I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident," she whispered. 

"What? Caitlin, you aren't making any sense," Barry told her. 

"Come with me," Caitlin replied, turning around and not caring to look back to see if Barry was following her. 

Barry followed Caitlin down a few levels, and they walked through hallways that for some reason were unnaturally cold. The lights flickered, and although Barry was cautious, Caitlin didn't seem to pay any mind to the eeriness of it all. They stopped at the bunker. 

The eeriness increased ten fold when Barry caught sight of an unmoving form on the ground. Slowly approaching it, Barry knew it couldn't be. But it was. 

"Cisco?" He whispered, and then he turned to Caitlin. 

"What did you do?" He asked fearfully. 

"That wasn't me! I didn't hurt Cisco, I-I would never...it was an accident I swear!" Caitlin said frantically. 

"Caitlin, what was an accident?!" Barry exclaimed. 

"That!" She shouted back, pointing to another lifeless form on the floor. It was Harrison. 

Barry put a hand over his mouth, trying his best to keep from screaming. Harrison looked as if he had suffered a severe case of frostbite. What had happened here? His crime solving side went into overdrive. 

Two dead, three at the scene. One survivor. No further witnesses.

"Oh god," Barry mumbled, he was going to be sick.

"It was an accident!" Caitlin insisted, and Barry stood up. 

He began to walk closer, and Caitlin backed away in fear. 

"Don't touch me! I might hurt you!" She shouted, running out of the entrance of the bunker. 

Trails of frost were left in her place, and Barry looked at them in awe. Breaking out of his distracted state, he ran after Caitlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin's previous confidence from her mental pep talk had seeped away instantly when she brought Barry down to the bunker. She knew he would instantly blame her, who else could it have been? Inside her head, there was a raging blizzard begging to be let out. It felt as if her skull was being clawed away bit by bit. 

And it was so cold. Why was it so cold? Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she have to kill Harrison, why did she have to let Cisco die?! Caitlin started to weep silently, and her tears froze again when they fell. She wiped them away angrily as she ran. 

She didn't know what she was trying to do. Outrun the Flash? That's ridiculous! But she had to get away from him, she might hurt him. What was she going to do? She was at risk of hurting everyone she loved! 

Oh god, Ronnie. What was she going to tell Ronnie? 

Caitlin decided to hide behind a desk in the cortex. Barry came to a halt, materializing from the red blur that he was while running. He cautiously walked around, searching for her. 

"Caitlin," he called softly. "It's alright. I can help you get through this," 

Caitlin recalled hearing the exact same words from Harrison, not even an hour ago. Except now, there seemed to be sincerity in those words. When Harrison said them, they came out gentle but deceiving. When Barry said them, they came out honest and comforting. 

"Accidents happen," Barry murmured.

Caitlin was almost coaxed out from her hiding place, the urge to be comforted into telling him the full story increasing tenfold by his words. But at the last second, she thought against it. Caitlin took in a breath, and slowly outstretched her hand. 

She aimed for a shelf in the lab in the other room, visible through a glass window. Ice encased the shelf, and Barry saw it. Thinking that that was where Caitlin was, he ran in that direction. But when he stopped, he realized she wasn't there. He didn't notice it until it was too late.

The shelf that was bolted to the ground began to fall due to the frost eating away at its base. It crackled in warning, and it collapsed on top of Barry. He let out a sound of pain and surprise as it fell.

Caitlin slowly approached him, and he looked up at her pleadingly. His eyes widened as he took in her new appearance. Her white glowing hair, bright icy blue eyes, pale white skin, and dark blue lips terrified him. He didn't know who Caitlin was anymore. Was she a murderer? A confused metahuman? How long had she known about her powers? It took only seconds for Caitlin to return to her normal complexion. Caitlin had a combined expression on her face as she looked down at Barry. One of sorrow, regret, and fear. 

"Caitlin, please. I can't help you if you don't help me," Barry begged. "I'm stuck, I think my leg is broken," Barry tried with all his might to get out from under the shelf, but failed miserably, and was just left in more pain than he started with.

"I killed him Barry," Caitlin mumbled.

"Killed who? It's okay to tell me," Barry asked, desperately needing to know the full story. He still tried to slip from underneath the object trapping him, but got no further in succeeding. 

"Cisco he- he wanted to do some investigating on The Reverse Flash. He suspected Wells. I had to keep Wells busy at Jitters, but I couldn't. He left without me, without his wheelchair, straight to S.T.A.R. Labs. I had my back turned for two seconds Barry! Two seconds, and now Cisco is dead because I wasn't smart enough!" Caitlin's voice escalated as she continued with the story. 

"I found Cisco here, dead. I was too late. I called you, and I shouldn't have because if I hadn't called you, then maybe I would've been able to save Cisco. But I did call you and I couldn't save him and it's all my fault and- he killed Cisco, and-and he was coming closer. I just meant to push him back. I didn't mean to kill him," she whispered. 

"We'll get through this together alright? Just, help me up and we can discuss this more," Barry tried again.

Caitlin shook her head, and began backing away. Barry's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. 

"Caitlin, Caitlin where are you going?! Caitlin wait!" Barry shouted after her, pushing at the shelf with all of his might. 

"I'm sorry, Barry. I can't. I can't hurt anyone else!" And with that, she ran out of S.T.A.R. Labs, ignoring Barry's pleas for her to come back. 


End file.
